Three is NOT a Crowd
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Kyo has been living with Haru and Yuki for awhile now, but has decided that he is sick of being a sex toy. He goes to leave and then his two lovers pounce on him and have their dirty way with him! What a nightmare! Yaoi, threesomes, PWP!


Three is NOT a Crowd

By Light Catastrophe

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: yaoi, slash, mm, gay sex, threesomes, incest (?), OOC, PWP

**Disclaimer**: Maybe I am in some way distantly related to the creator and when they die I will earn the rights to Fruits Basket and I can make it into a yaoi, but until then, I own nothing.

**Author's notes**: Alright, I'm back with yet another story. This one's a one-shot though so no worries about updating or anything. Anyways, I am so sorry about the OOC. I realize that none of them would act like this in real life (XD Anime and real life) but just deal with it. Oh and the beginning of this seems a little even more odd than OOC, but the ending is adorable, so just read through to the end. Thanks, as always! Read on!

XXDXXDXXDXXDXXDXX

Yuki paused in mid-make-out session to turn to look at the shaking boy in front of him and Haru. "What was it that you wanted, Kyo?" He raised an eyebrow when the boy didn't speak.

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were all in college now and were living together in flat in the city. Yuki and Haru had gotten together way back when they were still in high school and then Kyo had joined in the fun just a year ago. Well, forced into it, more likely.

"Um…" Kyo finally said. "I was wondering…"

Haru and Yuki both smirked and looked at each other. "You missing out on the fun?" teased Haru.

Kyo glared at them. He was so _sick_ of being their sex toy that they could just fuck whenever they wanted. "Never mind. I'll just run out and get some groceries or something. Just go… fuck each other."

"Kyoooo…" Haru whined. "It's no fun without you."

"Right," Kyo said, crossing his arms and pouting. "So it's been no fun without me for the past month?"

"Kitten," said Yuki, standing up and reaching out for Kyo's wrist. "You probably don't want to go outside anyways."

"Why?" asked Kyo, looking up at Yuki. Over the years, Yuki had grown while Kyo had stayed the same height. The silver haired boy was now at least a head taller than Kyo, who, if anything, had gotten smaller and much more feminine. He now had orange hair that fell halfway down his back.

"It's raining," Yuki said.

Kyo glanced out the window and moaned. It _was_ raining. And now he was stuck in the apartment with Yuki and Haru. "I don't care."

Haru got up and stood next to Yuki. "You know you do." The orangette glared at him. Smirking, the cow got a smirk on his face, picked Kyo up, slung him over his shoulder, and dragged him to the bed, despite Kyo's protests. "You asked for it, kitten-baby."

"I am _not_ your kitten-baby!"

"Kyo," said Yuki, "Just shut up."

Haru dropped the smaller boy onto the bed. Kyo looked flustered and confused and very, very annoyed. "Yuki…" said Haru, slowly. "Do you remember where I put that… box?" he smirked.

"Yeah. On the shelf in the closet."

Kyo's eyes grew wide in horror. Somehow he knew exactly what was in that box. "No! Please! I really don't want to-" Cringing, he put his face in his hands to avoid glares from both the other boys.

Haru reached up and pulled out the box. Kyo almost fainted when he saw what the other boy had pulled out: handcuffs - Pink, fluffy handcuffs. And then, before he could even blink, both Yuki and Haru were on top of him, pulling off his clothing, and chaining him to the head board. Kyo wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail. The orange-haired boy flushed angrily. "You two are horrible."

"Nope. We're great in bed," said Yuki. "And you know it." He and his younger cousin turned and kissed each other hungrily and somewhere along the line, all of their clothes disappeared, exposing both of their huge members. "Ready, kitten?" the silver-haired boy asked.

Kyo shook his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Yuki thrust hard into him, without preparing him and Kyo screamed in pain. "Ow! Yuki! It hurts! Please stop. You're too big! Please…" he whimpered.

"Haru," hissed Yuki. "Get the…"

Haru nodded, knowing what the other meant. He pulled out something just larger than a ring and brought it over, slipping it onto Kyo's cock. "No, no, no!" he yelled and then growled as Yuki pushed in even harder.

After another minute or two, Yuki thrust in once more and came within the smaller boy. Kyo was groaning in pain and aggravation. "Ouch. You bastard." He pulled on his restraints. "Please, let me go."

"Promise you'll stay," Haru said.

"Fine," he gave in grudgingly.

"Good," then Haru leaned in and kissed Kyo forehead in a surprisingly loving gesture, taking the handcuffs off Kyo's small wrists.

Kyo looked over Haru's shoulder to see Yuki rummaged through that damned box again. "Please…" moaned Kyo. "Not again."

"But this is going to be good," promised Yuki, pulling out a huge dildo. "You get to play with yourself."

"No," pouted Kyo, crossing his arms.

"You don't have a choice. You were a naughty kitty."

"I'm never a naughty kitty."

"Tut, tut, tut. You are always a bad kitty." With that, he shoved the dildo into Kyo's palm. "Stick it up your ass, kitten."

Kyo shook his head frantically, not wanting to. And that thing was gigantic. There was no way he could fit it into his hole. But it didn't look like he had the choice, so he spread his legs out as wide as they could go and pushed it up until it was part way in. "Ah!" he screamed, tears dripping down his face.

"Now, now, Kyo-koi," said Haru, taking out something that looked like a remote, making Kyo flinch. "No screaming. Get him Yuki." Yuki nodded and the cat's eyes widened in horror as Yuki pounced on him and shoved the dildo up his ass as far as it would go… and then further. Kyo didn't think anything could be pushed up there that far. It was so far in, that Yuki's fingers were also up there.

"Ow, Yuki!" he yelled, despite what Haru had said. "Stop! It hurts."

"You do realize that both Haru and I are bigger than this, right?" asked Yuki, while that damned smirk spreading across his face again.

Poor Kyo gulped. "No, please. You aren't going to-" He was cut off as Haru suddenly turned on the dildo and Yuki ground it even further up his ass. He hissed in pain. And it was only on low.

"More," said Yuki, and Haru obliged, turning the power all the way up. Even through all the pain and Yuki driving that damned thing up his ass, Kyo felt warmth start to flow down to his belly, making his cock rise in need. Then it happened: the dildo brushed against Kyo's pleasure spot, making him scream, this time in pleasure. "Ah, please do that again!" he yelled, through the feeling of his entire body shaking and feeling like he was going to explode. If he could have, Kyo would have come right there, but he couldn't. "Please take it off. I need to cum…" he managed to breathe out. Yuki just smirked and pulled the dildo out, making Kyo kick him in the face. He easily blocked it, and Kyo hissed. "Not fair. You got to cum."

"That's because I wasn't naughty," said Yuki, haughtily.

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever. Now you get to put that pretty mouth of yours on Haru."

Kyo shook his head and tried to protest, but Yuki pushed him full force and when he landed, he was face to face with Haru's member. He gulped. There was no way he could fit that into mouth. Not all at once. He opened his mouth to make a retort and Haru took advantage of that opportunity to thrust himself deep into Kyo's mouth. Kyo tried to fight back the gag reflex, but he couldn't help it. He gagged. And Haru just thrust himself inside again. He began to suck, just at the tip, and then biting down the sides, making Haru moan.

"You are such a little slut, Kyo," mused Yuki, watching the spectacle before him. Kyo couldn't reply because he still had his mouth on Haru, who was writhing beneath him. "Kyo-chan's a whore," Yuki giggled.

Kyo just shook his head and hummed around Haru, making him moan again. This time, Kyo swirled his tongue. It was too much for Haru and he came, forcefully into Kyo's mouth. The two other boys looked at Kyo expectantly, so he regrettably swallowed Haru's seed, trying to stop himself from puking. Before he could fully recover (stupid rain making him lethargic), Haru had him pinned to the bed again, ravaging his mouth. After another moment or two, Yuki got bored, so he pulled Haru off of Kyo and began to kiss down his chest in the most sensual way he could, making Kyo's cock twitch just looking at them. "God, let me take this stupid thing off," he growled.

Yuki turned around and smiled at Kyo. "Nope. It's part of your punishment. I didn't know this would turn you on, little voyeur."

"Just shut up!"

"Fine," he said, going back to Haru and ignoring Kyo's pleas. He sat in between Haru's thighs and thrust forcefully into Haru. Unlike Kyo, Haru actually moaned in ecstasy, making Kyo moan.

"Harder!" screamed Haru, reaching and pumping his own cock in rhythm with Yuki. Yuki complied, pounding into Haru as hard as was probably humanly possible. Finally, Haru let out one more scream and came, Yuki following a moment later. Kyo would have come, but he still had his little problem that came in the form of a cock ring.

"Come here, Kyo," said Yuki.

"No," whimpered Kyo. "You'll just hurt me again."

"Come here, kitten," said Haru, holding his arms out in front of him. Kyo nodded and crawled into the ox's arms, shaking. Haru looked at Yuki, his grin saying something like, 'Look, I got him. Isn't he adorable? He likes me better than you.'

Yuki just stuck out his tongue and got a devious expression on his face. "Don't hurt Kyo again." hissed Haru.

"Oh, come on. It's not as though we actually care about him." Kyo felt a tear slip from his eye at Yuki's words. He freed himself from Haru's arms and shuffled as best he could from the room.

"Why did you say that?" hissed Haru.

"It's true."

"Speak for yourself. _I_ care about him."

Kyo was standing at the front door, struggling to get some clothes on when Haru came looking for him. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving," said Kyo, his eyes red from crying. "Anywhere. I don't want to be here."

"No, don't leave. He didn't mean it, Kyo."

"It sure _sounded_ like he meant it."

"He's just being our stupid seme."

Kyo almost grinned at that, but not quite. "Sorry, I'm leaving. I don't like just being a sex toy. Sorry, Haru." And with that, he walked out the door and out of Haru and Yuki's lives.

_T H E E N D_

(A/N: Just kidding! .)

XXDXXDXXDXXDXXDXX

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kyo woke with a start, throwing the covers up in the air. Tears were slipping down his face and his body was trembling.

"Kyo?" came two voices on either side of him. He felt two strong pairs of arms wrap around him even tighter than they already were. "What is it?"

"Sorry… just a nightmare," he breathed, reaching up to wipe away the tears_. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream_, he reassured himself. _Yuki does care about me, right?_ Just the thought that he didn't made him start crying again.

"Kitten-baby, what's wrong?" asked Yuki, sleepily. In the faint light of the morning sun just rising outside, Kyo could vaguely see the outline of his concerned face.

"Y-you care about me… right?" he asked through sobs.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Kyo, what happened?" questioned Haru, pressing his lips to the cat's forehead.

"I-I had a dream… and Yuki… he said that he didn't care about me and that I was just your sex toy."

"Yuki cares about you, silly. He's just a stupid seme," giggled Haru.

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed the rat. He sighed and pulled both Haru and Kyo closer to him. "I love you both. Don't ever doubt it."

"I love you too, Yuki," said Kyo, softly, suddenly tired again. He was right were he wanted to be: between the two people that he loved more than anything in the world. "And you too, Haru."

"Love you too, kitten. Now go back to sleep. It's still way too early."

Kyo nodded and snuggled closer to both of them. Then a thought occurred to him. "You two don't have a box buried deep inside the closet, do you?"

XXDXXDXXDXXDXXDXX

Author's notes: So how was it everyone? I know it was rather pointless and stupidly adorable (at the end). You could probably fit any three people's names in there and it would still make sense, but that's the point of PWP. Wait… PWP doesn't have a point… Okay now I'm just confusing myself. Anyways, review! You know you want to!


End file.
